Crepúsculo de Dragón
by Osita-25
Summary: La idea de este FF es unir dos grandes universos: HP y Twilight. Es una historia llena de drama, humor y amor. PD: No he podido hacerlo mejor xq la cosa esta no da chance de escribir nada xD


Miré a través de la ventana del taxi: el cielo estaba oscuro y deprimente

Miré a través de la ventana del taxi: el cielo estaba oscuro y deprimente. Suspiré resignada, suponía que debía acostumbrarme a eso ya que de ahora en adelante viviría aquí. Aunque, sinceramente, mudarme a Forks no lo consideraba como una de las cosas mas emocionantes que había hecho en mi vida, pero prefería eso a estorbar en las merecidas vacaciones de mi madre y mi padrastro. Lo único que tendría para sobrevivir en un pueblito como este eran mi iPod y mi Laptop con Internet inalámbrica (aún ignoraba si Forks contaba con cobertura).

Durante el viaje una pregunta se repetía en mi cabeza: Cómo reaccionaría mi padre al verme?. Teníamos unos cuantos (cuantísimos) años sin vernos, el último recuerdo que tiene sobre mí es el de una pequeña niña de 4 años… La separación de mis padres había sido un poco espontánea: mi madre se hartó de todo y decidió irse de aquí conmigo, desde entonces había estado viviendo en New York. Pero no dudaba que durante tantos años mi padre había convertido a la soledad en su mejor amiga, entonces repetía: Cómo reaccionaría al verme?.

El taxi fue bajando lentamente la marcha a medida que nos acercábamos a una sencilla casa de dos pisos, era tal y como vagamente le recordaba. Bajé mi equipaje y toqué el timbre de la puerta. Se escucharon pasos precipitados al otro lado de la puerta y súbitamente mi padre abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hermione!-Saludó con la mano-Cómo estas?

Reí, sinceramente no esperaba una bienvenida más emotiva que esa.

-Yo bien!-Sonreí-Y qué tal todo por aquí?

-Bien bien-Respondió-Pero caramba! Pasa adelante! Yo me encargo de las maletas

Acepté su invitación y al entrar a la casa me encontré con lo que esperaba: un interior anticuado, con muebles ochenteros en la sala y una enorme y monstruosa TV de color negro.

-Anda, siéntate-Me sonrió-Cómo has crecido!

-Oh pues bueno, a ti si te acepto ese comentario-Le dije-No me veías desde hace unos… 13 años, no?

-Si, si.-Asintió el Señor Arthur (asi era como todos conocían a mi padre en la comisaría y el pueblo).-Esto… me alegra de que estés aquí

Me sonrió con torpeza, me levanté para recibir su abrazo igual de torpe que la sonrisa. Sabía que la llegada de su hija adolescente no le era tan fácil.

-Bueno….-Balbuceó-Deseas ver tu cuarto?

Asentí y él me orientó hacia una habitación del pasillo izquierdo en la segunda planta. Mi cuarto era humilde y contaba con todo lo básico: una cama, un armario y una mesita de noche (casi pude imaginar a mi laptop reposando allí). Las paredes estabas cubiertas por un desvaído papel tapiz de color rosa pálido. Aprobé la habitación con la mirada y de repente me fijé de que habían unas llaves sobre mi nueva cama.

-Hey, qué es eso?-Pregunté curiosa

-Mi regalo!

-Es esta la manera de darme las llaves de la casa?

Mi padre rió:- Anda, tómalas y baja al garaje.

Una idea cruzó como un rayo por mi mente: un auto! Las posibilidades me resultaban un poco remotas, pero qué mas podría ser? Emocionada como una niñita bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que me permitieron las piernas. Abrí el garaje y un gemido de sorpresa escapó de mis labios al ver una gloriosa y hermosa EcoSport de color negro estacionada.

-Santo Dios!-Susurré incrédula, sentía que mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos-Santo Dios!

-Te gusta?-Preguntó papá atrás de mí.

-Gustarme? No, no me gusta… Me encanta! He deseado esta camioneta desde que la vi! Anda! Cómo sabías que la quería?... es mas, cómo la has pagado?

-Crees que soy tan mal padre que no conozco tus gustos?-Dijo dramáticamente. Habíamos mantenido contacto telefónico, pero estaba segura de que jamás le había mencionado a la EcoSport. Le miré acusadoramente-Vale, vale. Tu madre me hizo el comentario y me pareció que sería bueno como regalo de bienvenida… Sobre los gastos… cobré unas cuantas cosas… bah, eso no importa.

Mi mirada se tornó un poco preocupada, no deseaba crear grandes egresos para Arthur.

-Y… puedo darle una vuelta?-Sonreí

-No lo creo. No conoces bien Forks, ha cambiado un poco desde la última que estuviste aquí

-Exactamente!-Insistí-Es una ocasión perfecta para conocerla, no lo crees?

Mi padre pensó por unos segundos y luego puso cara de rendido. Esperé unos momentos a que buscara las llaves de la casa y cerrara todo antes de partir.

La sensación del volante de mi propio auto bajo mis manos me provocaba un pequeño éxtasis. Pero aún más lo hacía los pequeños Deja Vu que sufría al pasar por viejas calles que no habían cambiado desde mi partida.

Quizás, y solo quizás, mi estadía en Forks no fuera tan desastrosa… o sí?


End file.
